


A Grain of Mountain Ash

by BlackPaintedRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prince Of Persia AU, Prince and dagger keeper!Stiles, prince!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPaintedRed/pseuds/BlackPaintedRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the son of a maharaja it was never easy. He was expected to succeed in everything he did, and since he was the only son among his sisters, his parents placed high hopes in him, that’s why he accompanied his father, in the invasion of an off land palace at dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grain of Mountain Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because [Gisele](http://reborn-gp.tumblr.com) started [it.](http://reborn-gp.tumblr.com/post/62880984785/littlecofiegirl-reborn-gp-sterek-prince-of)  
> First thing ever. Sorry.

Being the son of a maharaja it was never easy. He was expected to succeed in everything he did, and since he was the only son among his sisters, his parents placed high hopes in him, that’s why he accompanied his father, in the invasion of an off land palace at dawn.

Derek had heard the rumors of a mystical dagger that used mountain ash that could cure time’s mistakes and it resided on that palace. Deciding it was worth the risk to adventure on the palace on his own during an invasion; he searched the place high and low.

Derek needed that dagger to recover the honor he lost within his family. That dreadful night when he let an Argent into his chambers only to find himself robbed and stripped from his dignity and family jewels the morning after. He’d never do the same mistake again, he promised.

Hiding in the long corridors while royal guards ran to defend the city’s gates, handling the guards who were stationed guarding the palace and getting to the dagger’s chamber was too easy for him, the werewolf side of him wasn’t even needed; he crouched stalking the object from afar behind a column looking for indications of any traps. He decided it was okay to go when he stepped on a false tile that activated arrows, and he bet they were poisoned; if it wasn’t for his werewolf powers he’d have been dead by now, but he dodged every single one of them and leaped forward with decision.

He had risked so little compared to the battle his father was having outside the palace. He was going to place a hand on the dagger when he heard a step on the other side of the room near the door. An intake of breath and an accelerated pumping heart.

He didn’t mean to turn his head, but a young boy’s voice was there before he could lift the dagger. He then turned to watch the shadow approach from the corner of his eye.

“Who are you?” A pale boy glanced through a red silk hood with details in gold. “Wha- Whatever you’re doing, stop it!“ He attempted to step forward and reach out but Derek just gripped the dagger tighter and lifted it. The place didn’t rumble or fall on his head, and to him that counted as a big win today.

“I’m sorry.” Derek had never said those words to anyone, but seeing that the kid was practically on the verge of meltdown it felt the right thing to say.

The door burst open and five guards already were on his heels, Derek took the dagger in his hands and secured it in his belt in a swift motion, but the boy almost tripping pushed Derek towards the window aperture and they fell through the hole, landing on a beautiful water fountain outside the palace. Derek lifted the boy from his clothes because under all those robes it seemed he was drowning with them, fortunately the younger man gasped for air and Derek helped him out towards the stable where he’d steal a horse and return to his father side.

“Those robes are a real death trap, the name is Stiles by the way; and let me tell you that if you attempt to leave with the dagger, I’ll have to leave with you, being a guardian and all, you know?.” Stiles said as he was moving through his robes next to Derek, he left the hood behind and Derek looked him in the eyes for the first time, this guy was serious, and to top of all he seemed stubborn enough to help Derek.

Derek fell harder from that window than he ever had planned.


End file.
